A needed hug
by kdlove-uall
Summary: Part of My DIL goes...Daya want to express his feeling to Sonal...and they are in taxi...


**Author's N.** -

Guys…this is a part of My DIL goes…after 10th chapter…hope u enjoy this too…

Sonal somehow sits in taxi…and she was very scared too…just because- she is sitting with two men- one is Daya nd other taxi wala…Daya understands her state of mind…he hold her hand lightly…first she scared a bit… but after sometime she feels a sense of security in that hold… she holds his hand tightly…bit relaxed… nd her eyes become wet on seeing Daya protecting towards her …

**Daya (looking at scared Sonal) **- Sonal….kya baat hai…tum itna dari hui kyu ho?

**Sonal (signalling towards taxi driver scared tone)** - mujhe ye taxi wala…

Taxi man turned backwards…he was a Sardar with humor nature…he looks at scared Sonal…nd stop the taxi on road side…

**Daya (surprise)** - are…apne taxi kyu rok di…

**Taxi d. (signals Daya to stop)** - aap zara chup karo….nd to Sonal - apne kuch kaha madam g…

**Sonal (scared tone)** - g…g main wo…nd she looks at Daya…

**Daya (Punjabi tone)** - oh nai Sardar g…kuch nai kaha…

**Taxi d.** **(look at Sonal)** - to phir ye itna dari hui kyu hai…nd he give a bad look to Daya - oh bhai saab kahin aap inko kidnappp karke to nahin leja rahe…nd than towards Sonal - Madam g…ap daro mat…batao mujhe agar koi baat hai to… mere hote huae ye apko haath bhi nai laga sakte…

Daya thinking- are Sardar g kyu mere dialogue bol kar mera kaam kharab kar rahe ho…nd he speaks…

**Daya (laugh a bit) **- are nai Sardar g…ye to bas aise hi…

**Taxi d.** - hmmm…bhai saab aap zara inko bolne denge…

Sonal smiles a bit too on seeing Daya confused…

**Daya (looking at Sonal)** - are tum…tum inko bolo na…main tumhe zabardasti nahi leja raha…

**Sonal (looking at taxi d)** - nai…nain bhai saab…koi baat nahi hai…

**Taxi d.(nodding his head) ** - oh to achha…miyan biwi mein jhagda hua lagta hai…

**Daya nd Sonal both look at each other…Sonal blushed nd speaks together**- nai nai…aise koi baat nahi hai…

**Taxi (looking confused nd mumbled)** - kidnap bhi nai kiya…jhagda bhi nai hua…to phir kya baat ho sakti hai…chalo…mujhe kya….nd he starts the taxi…nd speaks - chalo g aap ye gaana suni zara…Madam g ka mood achha ho jayega nd he turn on the music…

_**Song - Zara Si dil mein de jagah tu…zara sa apna le bana  
Zara sa khawbon mein saja tu…Zara sa yaadhon mein basa**_

_**Mein chahun tujhko…meri jaan bepaanah…Fida hoon tujhpe  
Meri jaan bepaanaha…Wooo oh...hhooo oo…**_

Sonal bit relaxed now…her face was looking calm nd was looking outside window…keeping a distance from Daya…Daya looking at her nd feel happy…gain some courage nd speaks…

**Daya (soft tone)** - Sonal…kya soch rahi ho?

**Sonal (looking at him)** - g…kuch nai…bas aise hi…

**Daya **- ohhh…Sonal…ye song kitna achha hai na…

**Sonal** - g achha hai…

**Daya (hesitating…holding Sonal's hand)** - Sonal…main…main tumse…tumse…yehi sab kehna chahta hu…

Sonal look at him… with pain in her eyes…as she understands very well what he want to say…but its very hard for her…

_**Song continues - Mein tere mein tere…kadmon mein rakh du yeh jahan…mera ishq deewangi…hai nahi hai nahi…ashiq koi mujhsa tera…tu mere liye bandagi…Mein chahun tujhko…meri jaan bepaanah…Fida hoon tujhpe…Meri jaan bepaanaha…ho ohhoo…**_

Nd they sudden feel a jerk nd their head move forward… driver put the brake with full force…

Sonal hold Daya's arm with fear…Daya too hold her arm tightly to support her…

**Daya** **(looking towards driver)** - are Sardar g kya ho gya…

**Taxi d.** - dekhta hu badshaho…lagta hai tyre puncture ho gya…

**Sonal nd Daya** - **kya?**

This time Sonal said kya with fear nd shock but our Daya say KYA with happiness…as he get more time to spend with her…

**Daya (thinking)** - lagta hai…aaj bhagwaan bhi chahta hai…main apne dil ki baat bol du Sonal ko…

**Taxi d**. - o daro nai…dekh lu ek baar…kya pata aise hi nikal gya ho muh se…nd he turn off the music…get outside…nd check the tyre…it got flat…nd he move towards Daya…Saab g…mera shaq sahi nikla… puncture lagana padega…

Sonal nd Daya again says kya with shock nd with same Niyat…

**Sonal (scared tone)** - aapko kitna time lagega…

**Taxi** **d.** - oh g yahan paas hi mein ek garage hai…bas adha ghanta…main yu gya…aur yu aya…tab tak aap taxi mein baith kar gaane shaane suno g…theek hai…nd he turn off the tyre…look at Daya nd speaks in ordering tone - oh g aap madam g ka khyaal rakhna tab tak…Daya laughs on his order…nd driver move towards garage…

_**Song continues from where it stop- Zara Si dil mein de jagah tu…zara sa apna le bana…Zara sa khawbon mein saja tu…Zara sa yaadhon mein basa…Mein chahun tujhko…meri jaan bepanah…**_

Sonal nd Daya were standing outside taxi…it was cold outside…Sonal was looking scared nd ill…Daya looking at her…nd ask her to sit inside taxi…till driver will come…Sonal said she is ok here…

Daya - Sonal…tum…tumhe ye sab enjoy karna chahye…mausam kitna suhana hai…thandi thandi hawa chal rahi hai…aur tum dar rahi ho…aakhir aisi kaun si baat hai…jo tumhe khaye ja rahi hai…

_**Song - Keh bhi di keh bhi de…dil mein tere hai jo chupa…Khwaish jo hai teri…**_

**Sonal (very sad tone with tears in her eyes) **- ye sab…mere liye nahi hai…

**Daya (trying to connivance her)** - kya tumhare liye nahi hai Sonal...in sab par tumhara bhi haq hai…tumhe ye sab achha lagna chahye…agar tum mujhe zara sa bhi apna samjhti ho…to plz…kaho kya kehna chahti ho…

_**Song - Rakh nahi rakh nahi…Parda koi mujhse aye jaan…Kar le tu mera yakin…Mein chahun tujhko…Meri jaan bepaanah…Fida hoon tujhpe…Meri jaan bepaanaha…wooow oh ooo…nd finishes…**_

**Sonal (teary nd painful voice…speaks unintentionally)** - agar apko bata diya to…to… hamesha ke liye apko kho doongi… main ye nahi chahti…

Daya really feel happy that she has feeling for him nd sad too…that poor girl has to go through a lot…so he decided that he will finish this thing as soon as possible…nd it's the right time…he came close to her…she scared a bit…

**Daya** **(soft tone) **- bas itna hi vishwaas hai mujh par…tumhe lagta hai…apne dil ki baat bolne se mujhe kho dogi…na bata kar bhi tum mujhe kho hi rahi ho…

She was looking into his eyes with tears nd than move behind…nd starts crying…

**Sonal** **(teary voice)** - aap…aap nai jante…main ye sab kyu keh rahi hu…agar apko pata chalega…to aap mujhse nafrat karne lagenge…aur main kabhi bhi apke saamne sar nai utha sakugi…

**Daya (soft tone)** - aur…agar main kahu…ke main sab janta hu…aur is sab ke bawjood tumse bahut pyar karta hu…apni zindagi tumhare saath guzarna chahta hu…

**Sonal (shocked to hear all this from his mouth…her tears begin to flow from her eyes)** - aap…apko ye sab…Tarika di ne mujhse promise kiya tha…nd she turned her face downward…

**Daya (come close to her...cupped her innocent face in his hands…she scared like hell nd trying to release himself…but Daya hold her tightly)** - Sonal…relax…Sonal meri taraf dekho…he move her face upward…she closes her eyes…tears running from them ...Daya calmed her a bit…he wipes her tears…nd speaks-

**Daya (concern tone)** - Sonal…mere liye aaj bhi tum utni hi pavitar ho…jitni tab thi…jab maine tumhe pehli baar Kolkata mein dekha tha…mere liye aaj bhi tum wahi Sonal ho…wahi masoom si…pyari si…tumhare saath jo bhi hua…usme tumhara koi kasoor nahi tha**…(anger tone) **aur jinka kasoor tha…wo is waqt lockup mein band hai…aur main poori koshish karuga ke wo kabhi bahar na aye…agar mere haath mein hota to un logon ko zinda gaad deta zameen mein…

Sonal turn her face downward nd not speaking a word…

**Daya** - Sonal…tum…tum theek ho…

**Sonal** - aap…main…aaap…kabhi mere saath khush nahi reh payenge… main wo sab nahi bhool payugi…aur na hi apse nazre mila paugi…

**Daya (concern tone)** - Sonal…aisa mat kaho…tumhe tumhari zindagi main wapis dilwauga…bas…tum mujh par bharosa rakho…tumhe duniya ki har khushi doonga…nd he hugged her…she shocked nd scared too… struggle a bit…Daya tighten his grip… than she stop struggling…as she is feeling protective nd relax in his arms…she closes her eyes…nd hug him too but very lightly…as she realized that she needed this hug very badly…infact both needed this hug…nd their hug broke from entry of driver…

**Taxi d. (turning his face other side)** - oh…sorry saab g…lagta hai main galat time par a gya…

**Daya** **(happy tone) **- nai aap bilkul sahi time par aye hain…ab chaliye…hame jaldi ghar pahuncha dijiye…nd they change the tyre…move towards their home…

**Author's note** -

So guys…do u like it…plz review…if yes…nd Thanks for reading.


End file.
